Angels in the Snow
by ProcurerFaith
Summary: Repost: Matt and TK enjoy a spot of brotherly interaction in the snow - while Sora and Tai spy from behind a tree.


Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon. All Digimon characters are owned by Toei and A. Hongo and such. I am making no money from this fic. It is a just-for-fun project. The only bit I own is my own characters and the way the words are put together.

**Author's Note; 23rd June 2008** – Please remember, edits may not quite appear as you remember them, as I'm hashing together the beta and the original uploads. I do not plan to come back and amend this work (if I start picking holes in it, I'll never stop XD)

* * *

_**Angels in the Snow**_

"TK! Come here!" yelled Matt after his little brother. TK giggled happily, racing around in the snow. He took great handfuls of it and threw it up into the air, laughing the whole time.

Tai couldn't resist a grin from behind the tree. He didn't want Matt to find him peeking- mostly because he didn't want a broken nose, but also because he wanted to see Yamato Ishida in his natural habitat. He knew Matt wasn't as insensitive as he so often seemed and this was pretty much the only time you'd see him let down the façade.

"Tai? What are you-?" Sora was cut short by Tai quickly whipping a hand over her mouth. She looked surprised, and then angry- but Tai silenced her by putting his finger to his lips and gesturing wildly.

"You wanna get my head beaten in?" hissed Tai. Sora looked taken aback.

"Then what are you doing?" whispered Sora, finding herself hiding behind Tai's tree, too.

"Watch…" Tai said, indicating the two boys. So Sora watched. And eventually, she smiled.

"TK, you're going to hurt yourself." Fretted Matt, chasing after TK as he ran around in the snow with his arms out at right angles to his body. Patamon drifted in the air around TK, grinning himself.

Suddenly, TK fell face first into the snow. Matt immediately rushed forward, dragging his little brother up to his feet.

"TK, are you all right?" he asked, intensely, his hands tight around TK's little chest. TK looked up at Matt, cold snow and shock on his face for a moment- and then he laughed, struggling to get out of Matt's grasp.

Tai was almost sure he heard a sigh of relief.

"Matt!" yelled TK, bending down with his hands in the snow. "Hey, Matt!"

"What?" frowned Matt, turning to TK from where he had been looking momentarily out across the cold, bare trees.

A snowball hit him full in the face.

"Mmmmpph!" said Matt, instantly throwing his head forwards and shaking it to get rid of the snow. His face was red from the cold of the frozen rain. TK laughed hysterically.

"Hey, TK! Watch the hair!" At first, Matt stared daggers at his little brother who just continued to giggle and bent over, scooping snow between his legs. Then Matt grinned, a tad evilly, and leaned down to grab himself some snow.

"Hey, TK?" Matt called. TK made the mistake of looking around and got a snowball in the shoulder for his trouble.

Then the real volley began.

As quickly as they could make the snowballs, they were throwing them at each other. Some hit, some didn't. Matt managed to deflect most of them, but TK just kept throwing.

Matt started to creep closer to TK, even as he was being pounded by snowballs. When he was close enough, he tackled the eight year old to the ground as gently as was possible. TK was red with laughter, as he grabbed out at the snow, trying to get a purchase.

No, you don't!" yelled Matt, grasping at the smaller boy's arms. As TK managed to get one of them free, Matt started to tickle him. TK immediately curled up, pushing Matt's hands away from his sides.

"Noo!" he yelled, laughing, trying to stop his big brother from immobilising him through tickles. Matt laughed, the sound crystal clear- a rare treat.

"Uncle! Uncle!" yelled TK, nearly giggling himself into a fit. Matt rolled the incapable TK over and knelt above him, a big grin fixed to his face.

Then he dropped onto his back and stared up at the sky. TK copied his brother- although he was already on his back, so it didn't take much. Matt turned his head to look at TK's face. It was full of wonder, as per usual.

"Matt?" asked TK, looking back at his brother.

"Hmm?" Matt replied, looking back up at the sky.

"You really are the bestest brother." TK grinned.

Matt didn't look at TK. He just…smiled. It was a small, non-descript physical smile that spoke metaphysical volumes.

Matt put his hands behind his head. He was cold in the snow.

TK copied him.

"Did I ever teach you to make angels in the snow?" Matt asked TK. "I don't remember."

"Sure did!" exclaimed TK. He proceeded to sweep his arms and legs, creating a snow angel anybody would be proud of. Matt followed suit, with his own, larger snow angel.

They laughed for a moment, brother and brother against the snow.

Matt paused, and then turned to TK.

"Come on. Into the cave. You're soaked through."

"Oh, but I don't wanna…"

"No, but _I _want you to. Come on." Matt hoisted TK off the ground and back to his feet. TK shivered, and Matt instantly gave him his gloves. If he'd had anything more, he'd have given him it.

"C'mon." he instructed softly. He turned away and headed back towards the campsite, his hands in his pockets.

Tai and Sora sweated for a few moments as Matt and TK passed them by- they really didn't want Matt to know they'd been spying on him.

As Matt walked, he suddenly felt one of his hands being dragged from the pocket, and a smaller hand slip into his. He smiled as he looked around at TK, who looked up to him- in many more ways than just one.

* * *

Thank you for reading my little ficlet :) Hopefully it entertained you just a bit :)


End file.
